When Boredom Kicks In
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Just a cute little one shot of AmazingStickz.


"Philllll!" Chris whined as he looked up at his boyfriend, who was currently staring at his laptop. Phil finally tore his eyes away from his computer screen and looked beside him and smiled when he saw Chris, who was cuddle up beside him, and looked absolutely adorable.

Phil and Chris had been like this for nearly two hours, cuddling on the couch. Chris was cuddled up right beside Phil, and had just woken up from a quick power nap, while Phil, was sitting up with his laptop on his lap. He had been on the internet ever since Chris had fallen asleep. But now, Chris was wide awake and wanted to do something fun. After all, it was a Friday.

"You called?" Phil asked. Chris huffed and sat up.

"I'm bored." Chris whined. "It's Friday and we're not doing anything." He said.

"Because this is what we always do." Phil said. "When Dan is out and it's just the two of us, we cuddle." Phil said.

"But we're not cuddling." Chris said. "You're on that bloody laptop of yours." Chris said.

"It's your fault for dating an internet person." Phil joked. Chris pushed him playfully.

"Phil! I'm being serious. Why can't we go out and do something?" He asked.

"Okay." Phil said. He sat his laptop down beside him and looked over at Chris. "What do you want to do?" Phil asked. Chris moved over so that he was straddling Phil. Phil looked up at him and smiled.

"Let's go to the movies. It's really not that late. It's only 6 o' clock." Chris said.

"But people will see us there. We can't hold hands or anything." Phil said. Chris sighed.

"Whose idea was it to hide anyways?" He asked. Phil laughed.

"If I remember correctly…It was _yours_." He said. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Well that was a year ago." He said. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"So, what are you saying? You suddenly want to come out?" Phil asked.

"Well, it would be nice to not hide our relationship anymore." Chris said. "I mean…People know that you're bi and they don't judge you so they shouldn't have a problem with me being gay and they shouldn't have a problem with you dating me." He said.

"That's what I told you when we first started dating but you said it would be better if we hid." Phil said. Chris pouted.

"I was scared! Leave me alone, alright?" He said. Phil laughed at him. He wrapped his arms around Chris and pulled him in for a kiss. Chris smiled and immediately kissed him back, wrapping an arm around Phil's neck.

"Hey, Phil, I was wondering if you…" Dan began to say as he walked into the lounge, but he looked up and was actually shocked when he saw Phil and Chris kissing each other. That was the last thing Dan had expected to see. He knew that Phil was bi and Dan didn't care about that but Dan would have never thought that Phil would be into Chris that way. Dan had always thought that Chris was straight. Phil immediately pulled away from Chris when he saw Dan walk in, but he knew that Dan had seen them. Chris quickly slid off Phil when he saw Dan as well. "Um…" Dan started to say.

"Look, I can explain…" Phil started to say.

"Please tell me that you two are dating or this is going to be really awkward." Dan said.

"We are." Chris said. "We've been dating a year. You're the first to know." He said.

"A whole year you two have been dating and I'm only just now finding out?" Dan asked. Chris nodded.

"It's because of me. I didn't want to tell anyone because I was scared of what people would say." He said. Phil looked at him.

"Well, as long as you two are happy, I am." Dan said. Phil looked over at him and smiled.

"Thanks Dan. That means a lot." He said. Dan shrugged his shrugged.

"Oh, as I was saying before. Have you seen my phone? I realized I left without it and I can't find it." Dan said.

"Actually, I have." Phil said. He reached over and on the coffee table and grabbed Dan's phone. "I found it in the couch."

"Oh." Dan said. He laughed. "Thanks for keeping it safe. I would have never had found it." He said. Phil stood up and gave it to him. Dan bit his lip as he looked at him one last time and then he walked out of the lounge. Phil groaned.

"That was so awkward." Phil said. Chris laughed.

"I thought it was pretty funny." He said. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would." He said. Chris stuck his tongue out at him.

"So, as I was saying…Let's go out." He said. "I don't care who sees us. I want to go on a real date. We haven't been on one in a while."

"Chris, I think we should tell people properly first." Phil said. "It'll be so awkward if someone sees us, especially a fan. They'll let the whole internet know." Phil said. Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"So, let them. Come on Phil. Please." Chris begged. He shook Phil. Phil sighed in defeat.

"Fine, fine, fine!" He said. Chris smiled. "Let's go." Phil said. They both stood up. "What movie do you wanna see?" Phil asked.

"Monsters University. It just came out!" Chris said. Phil laughed.

"You're such a child sometimes." He said. Chris gasped.

"I am not! You are never too old for Monsters University!" He whined. Phil laughed. He leaned over and gave Chris a kiss before he grabbed his hand and led the way out of the apartment.


End file.
